Berakhah
|parent ability= |parent item= |user= Dardariel }} Berakhah (ベラカ, Beraka) otherwise known as Absolute Adaptation (絶対演義, Zettai Engi) is a Caster Magic, Enchantment and finally centralized around the breaking of one's limits. It's only known user is mage and Holy Knight member Dardariel, a woman reputed as the One Woman Army largely for her skill with this archaic enchantment. Description While the true progenitor of this spell remains unknown, it is suggested that Berakhah is an innate property; thus one must be born with it rather than learn the magic. Indeed, the form is later regarded as the Osma Heirloom (オスマ家宝, Osuma Kahō), suggesting that the Osma line is the main if not sole inheritor of this attribute. A fact that it is made clearer when Dardariel's mother shows passive traits of the form; interestingly, it does not seem to be fully awakened as it is in the older woman's daughter. At its basic level, the magic acts like an amplifier, breaking new ground as the user adjusts to the prevailing circumstances. In short, as the individual is pushed into a corner, their reservoirs and body respond. Growing in tandem and pushing the person to new peaks of physical, magical, mental, or psychological strength. For Dardariel, as she takes more damage and reacts to a numerical disadvantage or sabotage, her speed, strength, mental synapses all increase to place the woman on equal footing. Allowing her to dispose of large forces singlehandedly. This is generally considered the passive aggressive variant of the magic type as it automatically adjusts for weaknesses, turning them into a strength. In a sense, the magic allows her to "flip the switch" and perform at her best and beyond in order to succeed in eliminating her adversaries. Spells *'Salah': A unique portion of this magic type is the user's ability to endow allies with specific amplification properties that reside in this magic. Dardariel is capable of choosing what portion she would like to magnify based upon her compatriots' abilities. One example would be to increase the arm strength and/or vision of a bow user, allowing them to target enemies with greater accuracy and recognize them as such long before they meet Dardariel's forces. Such a strategy would help limit casualties and potentially end a battle before it can really begin. Likewise, she could increase the reflexes and speed of a sword or weapons specialist, giving them a critical edge in hand to hand combatant against opponents. Similar to some properties of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, it can increase more abstract quantities such as magic power and resiliency in the face of more devastating attacks. Some have likened this attribute to an artificial "Second Origin", one that is short-lived in function. Though it is noted that this particular spell relies heavily on the dosage prescribed by Dardariel. Thus the greater the magic allotted to the individual, the longer said effects sustain themselves. Making this spell largely temporary, though, given the vastness of her reserves, it is possible that she could gift an individual a near indefinite timeline. Though chooses not to do so for both pragmatic and moral reasons. The spell's activation is based upon a simple incantation, causing a magic seal to appear under the chosen people. Once activated, a light colored aura encompasses each figure, fitting like a second skin and signifying the spell's existence on the battlefield. Giving a sense of reassurance to those who witness the ruling guard called forth by their sovereign. *'Gavri'el': This is considered to be an extension of Dardariel's will, one that is given sentience. The being is noted to appear in the form of an angel-like entity composed entirely of light; signifying the woman's good heart and the strength to do right by her moral compass. Of particular note is its resiliency, capable of shrugging off intensely potent magical attacks while responding accordingly with offensives of its own. Likewise, it is capable of acting independently of Dar, protecting the innocent and defending against collateral while she goes to work. Because it is a part of Dardariel, it will occasionally adopt her form, condescending into a figure of her proportions while maintaining a glow that differentiates her from the original. Likewise, the two share a telepathic connection, allowing them to collaborate flawlessly on the battlefield, becoming the ideal partners as they overwhelm those that seek to destroy what they are there to protect. Initially, it was shown to manifest in times of need, relying on Dar's subconscious as a medium for its growth allowing it to protect the protector. Upon becoming conscious of its existence, however, she can now call upon it when necessary, forming one of the most potent tag-teams in the Holy Knights and larger Magic Council. *'Yevareh': Despite its grandiose name, this spell is rather simple in function, designed for the purposes of healing. Unlike the Ruling Class, this effect is designed to be temporary. First exhibited in The Emperor's Call, it allows for Dardariel to use her magic in an external manner. Murmuring a gentle call in her mind, she summons the ability to the forefront, using physical contact as the initiator of its effect on the target. Their bodies tend to glow lightly for a second as the magic seeps into their system, repairing whatever is the issue. It is designed to jog the immune system and the body's natural repair functions, greatly shortening the time of recovery in its lowest setting. When applied in a manner consisting of greater contact or a stronger pull from her own reservoirs, the spell is capable of overcoming greater inhibitors such as auto-immune diseases and the late stages of cancer. As a result, it is considered her most potent healing ability, only used by her on those she considers worthy of her time and diligence. Exhibitors of the warrior spirit and those that are their relations generally earn such a distinction. Though by her own admission, she has only used this once, with Triss the beneficiary. Trivia *The magic draws inspiration in part from the Jewish tradition of the same name: , a tradition of thanksgiving or blessing that takes place before the pursuing of a commandment. It is also conducted before indulging in food while serving as a way of praise. Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Enchantment